13 Days of X-mas
by Xema088
Summary: The two newest members, Xema and Lexlen, have arranged a christmas concert. Singing, dancing, a bit of acting, even. Oh, it will be loads of fun...If the Organization plays their roles well. Peak into the diaries of every member in the days leading up to the concert to see their thoughts on the whole thing. After all- Christmas the Organization... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Day 1-Xemnas

The red suit in my dresser mocks me. Santa. Why Santa? Of all people?

These new members, I'm beginning to doubt their worth. For the first time since their coalescence with the Organization, they've actually arranged an event. One that might persuade the members to cooperate with each other. However, I see a major flaw in this.

Their plans are well thought out, and they have been speaking to the members about it, who all so far have seemed quite excited for the event. But the event in question holds no value.

A concert. Made to excite the idea of Christmas. Christmas, to me, holds nothing to gain, so what's it's worth? Is there a method to this madness? A reason behind it all?

Of course not. There never is when Xema and Lexlen involve themselves. Strange, though, how the other members have acted so inspired by the idea. Demyx even has brought it upon himself to aid them in persuading me to accept the role.

As Santa.

Though his character fails to suit me. And I have never had an interest in acting. I suppose, though, the concert in and of itself will make up for the humiliation I will endure. And Xema readily agreed to aid me in maintaining he castle, and to care for Luxord as new years approaches and he, as he does every year, locates the alcohol.

And, I imagine, I will enjoy watching it all fall apart as nothing but the 2 new members are there to support it. If even I, the superior, cannot fully organize the Organization, I have negative expectations for those two.


	2. Day 2-Xigbar

So- now I've got a sleigh to pull.

Yup- I'd say this whole concert thing is already starting to take place.

But am I really dumb enough to get a role in this thing for nothing? As if! See, I've got this little plan in the background that'll make this whole thing worthwhile- at least to me.

But I've heard talk Xemnas' got himself into this thing, too. I think the old coot's finally lost it. What could HE possibly have to gain from this?

See, I pull around a sleigh, make a few kids happy- next thing ya' know, I'm off the stage, ready to go. While everyone else's still doing the whole song and dance- I'm off, enjoying my well-deserved free-time. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to use this magical thing called a camera- incase a little blackmail ever comes into play. Couldn't hurt, at least- couldn't hurt _me._


	3. Day 3-Xaldin

I can't understand what's been happening as of late...Hmph. Everybody has lost sight of what matters. Based on what I've seen, this new event of theirs isn't getting us any closer to our goal Besides that, where's the fun in this? I haven't a clue what they're doing. But I do know one thing...

Xema's been keeping an eye on me recently. I'd often see her looking between me and a red hat. I won't bother lying, that child scares me at times. Whatever it is she's planning, I want none of it.


	4. Day 4-Vexen

Pausing from my list of valuable data, I've decided to finally use this diary as it should; a record of events. Particularly a single event: The Christmas Concert. I've never experienced such a thing, Christmas in general, but the newest members, Lexlen and Xema, have recently introduced the idea to the Organization. I, for one, am quite fond of the idea.

Though none of us- to my knowledge- can actually sing. Perhaps Demyx has the potential, he _is_ the melodious nocturne...

My task for the event is to stimulate the image of snow on the stage, all while keeping the Organization and the audience warm. The newer members have never been supportive of my abilities, and at last I have their trust. Though trust hasn't much of a value to me, the event seems much more...entertaining than what tasks Superior has been feeding us this past year.

He suspects a downfall of the girls' plans. And I must admit, I have my suspicions of the stability of it all as well. But, the girls have taught me not to question such things, as they have proven me wrong numerous times. I suppose I should let it unfold and act upon the tasks given to me without question. It seems to have Superior's approval, of sorts, so I'll play along.

Keeping the cast and audience warm whilst creating snow. A challenge I'm willing to take.


	5. Day 5- Lexeaus

I feel I've missed something important. The members seem more...active. Is there something they've failed to inform me on?


	6. Day 6-Zexion

I've been holding suspicions of the Organization's main tasks as of late. As December 25th nears us, even the most subtle members seem to have incorporated themselves in the strangest tasks. Normally, we'd have no proper awareness of time. But I've noticed more strongly that Xema's secondary ability- time- has, in fact, offered her use. A calendar, I've noticed, has appeared between the doors of Xema's and Lexlen's room, December 25th circled.

I am well aware of what Christmas is. But since I've become a nobody, that day holds no sentimental value. Nor has it for anybody. Yet, as the newest members introduced the idea of a _concert_...

My suspicions only rose as the girls approached me whilst holding a set of fake, pathetically soft antlers attached to a headband, and a red ball with a hole dug into one side.

They had placed the antlers on my head and the ball over my nose, then giggled and muttered amongst themselves. Shocked, I had pulled off the disguise, causing them to frown at me.

"But you're so cute as Rudolph!" Xema had said.

"He could be an elf- he's the right size." Lexlen giggled.

Not only had they insulted me, they had humiliated me. I can only be grateful that no other members had been present at the time.

I had denied their request with no intention of humiliating myself further. Xema turned away and began walking- "I suppose you're not getting..._this_ back." Lexicon had somehow weaved itself into her hand- I was unable to call it. Xema's powers are clearly beyond my expectations.

To simplify the matter, I'm expected to dress as an elf on December 25th. Had I fallen victim to blackmail? In accordance to a 14year old child? How am I to know they haven't done such things to persuade other members into agreement? If that is so, these members are a threat. Is Xemnas aware? Or had he fallen victim, too? At least, it seems, these girls aren't capable of pulling us into darker matters. I suppose a Christmas concert isn't worth such fear. But if this persists, I'll be enticed to speak with Superior on the subject.


	7. day 7-Saix

I fail to see the purpose of it all. Are we expected to sing for this 'concert'? I refuse to stoop to such levels, and am embarrassed that Xemnas had done so. At least the brains behind this scheme have yet to ask anything of me in relation to the concert. Had they, however, I would decline in a moment. I have far better things to do than take part in a concert arranged by two children.


	8. Day 8-Axel

Christmas. Hate to admit, I nearly forgot it all. Songs, snow, trees, presents...

But I'm not being modest when I say I can't sing. Especially under pressure. Though I'm flattered, I'm slightly insulted to've been asked to sing a _solo_. Man, I should've said no- but hey, they're my friends. Can't say that about too many people, now. I guess I can put up with a solo- it's just one line, anyways.

Though, I feel like they're just _waiting_ for me to screw it up...Welp! Guess I'll give it my best, then- get them to give up this delusion that they've got me beat.


End file.
